I Hate Sundays
by Suicidal-Emo-Bunny
Summary: Georgina's life is pretty much a misery, but when her parents find out her deepest darkest secret, not everything goes to plan. Don't worry, it will become a bttf fic! [Sorta finished but i might add more]


Sundays.

The most dreadful day of the week. It starts and ends on the same note: Another gruelling week of school begins tomorrow.

To Georgina Alison, Sunday's meant pure hell. In the morning, church, and she hated every second of it. All it entailed was listening to the most boring man in the world and his dreary voice. If they could get a better priest then she might enjoy the sermons, but the church insisted that he would be kept at all costs. Also, there was the weekly gossip. It sickened Georgina's ears to hear about the latest scandals that took place in Hill Valley.

The only thing she looked forward to was getting home. When she was stuck inside her 80s style house she often dreamt up stories of herself living the highlife, meeting A list celebrities, making it big in Hollywood. A Fantasiser. That's what her father always said. "Why can't you be more like your brother?" Was another of his favourite mottos. Infact, Adam Alison was nothing more than a cheat, but only Georgina knew that. She had accidentally taken his bag to school instead of her own and found several other people's books tucked into his own. When she tried to explain the truth, he brother came up with some phoney excuse about preparing other people's revision notes seeing as they had skipped that lesson. Ofcourse, he parents believed her brother and not her.

What sickened Georgina most of all was school. All the tarts gliding around with half their tops undone and their skirts looking more like belts than anything else. Not to mention the blokes, jerks all of them. The only decent boys either had obscene parents, or siblings, or are total freak-a-zoids.

It was only sitting down to lunch on that special Sunday afternoon that changed Georgina's life forever.

"So," began her Dad. "Has Angela got a boyfriend?"

"What?" asked Georgina in disgust. "As a matter of fact, yes, she does."

There was total silence across the table apart from Adam, who was watching television in the corner. Suddenly, her mother asked the question dreaded by teenage girls everywhere.

"So Georgie," began her mother eyeing her daughter up suspiciously. "Have you got a boyfriend?"

"Aw mum," Georgie said, shading her face with a hand.

"Well, have you?" she asked, seemingly shocked by her daughter's reaction.

"Yeah Georgie," piped up Adam from the corner of the room. "Have ya?"

"Oh shut up you idiot… and what about you anyway?" Adam's face suddenly turned bright red as he managed to stutter out,

"I-I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, let me think," jeered Georgina. "Well, I heard from someone that you didn't actually go on the field trip to the Science Museum you went to the cinema with Célene." Her mother gasped and Georgie's face showed the smuggest expression anyone has ever pulled. Michael Alison suddenly slammed his fist on the table.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. We gave you $50 fro that so-called trip."

"Look, Dad, I'm sorry," Adam said still blushing. ""But I think there's something about Georgie that you should hear."

"Oh yes?" Janet whispered almost in dear of what he was about to reveal.

"You know Georgie said she was going to Billie's house two nights ago? Well she didn't, you wanna know who she _did _go and see?... Marty McFly!" Janet's head turned slowly to Georgie who was making obscene gestures to her little brother.

"Is this true Georgina?" Georgie said nothing until suddenly, slamming her hand on the table she yelled triumphantly.

"Adam and Célene have kissed!" Janet's body went rigid and Michael, as if from no where, hissed.

"Is that true son?"

"I'm afraid so Dad…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Yeah Adam, why didn't you tell Dad or Mum?" Georgie mocked.

"Probably that same reason that you didn't tell them that you slept with Marty." And that was the moment when Georgie's whole life imploded in a ball of flames.


End file.
